1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to user equipment (UE) quality of service (QoS)/uplink (UL) packet build in 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE), and more particularly, to an efficient implementation of the UE QoS/UL packet build in LTE.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems. The systems can conform to specifications of the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), such as, for example, LTE. LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard in order to improve spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrum, and better integrate with other open standards.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple UEs. Each UE may communicate with a base station (BS) via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink (DL)) refers to the communication link from the BSs to UEs, and the reverse link (or uplink (UL)) refers to the communication link from UEs to the BSs. Communications between UEs and BSs may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, single-input multiple-output (SIMO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems. UEs can communicate with other UEs (and/or BSs with other BSs) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
In an LTE network, UEs are complex personal communication systems that can service simultaneously multiple highly time sensitive applications such as video conference, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), and high definition interactive games, while providing heavy data throughput such as file downloading. Each of these applications requires different QoS that the UE must strictly follow. These application QoS requirements coupled with the LTE high data rate and the LTE short timing frame duration can put a heavy burden on the UE CPU. In LTE, the timing frame duration, or transmission time interval (TTI) is 1 ms. In LTE, for every TTI, a medium access control (MAC) packet data unit (PDU) may be constructed. Because in LTE the TTI is short, there is a need to improve or optimize the UE QoS/UL packet build to reduce the burden on the CPU of the UE during a critical time.